


Desideratum

by TinyShinyy



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: "After" party, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fun, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Lore Olympus Fall Fanfic Exchange, LoreTober (Lore Olympus), My First Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27298513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyShinyy/pseuds/TinyShinyy
Summary: After a good time at a Halloween party, Persephone and Hades decide to have an "after" party.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Kudos: 68
Collections: LO Discord Fall 2020 Fanfic Exhange





	Desideratum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dahlia_19#1730](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Dahlia_19%231730).



> This is my first published fic for LO and my first official smut. I hope you enjoy it! Have a Happy *late* Halloween! ;D

Hades grimaced at the large home for the blaring music and flashing multicolored lights that it produced. 

He and Persephone - well, Persephone rather - were invited to a Halloween party hosted by Eros. He was just brought along for the ride. 

He supposed it wouldn’t be all that bad, maybe even a little fun. Hecate ensured that he got off of work early enough to get last-minute costumes with Persephone. The little pink goddess seemed excited to be able to dress up with him, his heart skipping a beat every time she flashed that brilliant smile of hers. They had decided on matching black dog and cat costumes, complete with the ears, tails, and of course some cute little red bowtie collars - her idea. Persephone threw it on top of a black fitted dress that fell to her calves along with red pumps. Hades, on the other hand, wore a black suit and black shirt to compliment her. He felt a tad bit ridiculous, blue hand tugging at the collar around his neck but, he did it for her. He was satisfied well enough just by being in her presence.

Eros was quick to welcome them in, snapping a few pictures of them and shoving drinks in their hands before he whisked Persephone away. They’d be a while. Hades dodged through the crowd of people -- including a rambunctious Ares and Aphrodite -- that congregated on the makeshift dance floor in the living room and planted himself along the wall. He watched from across the room as his love chatted and laughed with Eros and Ampelus, the bumblebee to Eros’ flower costume. And yet, his eyes never strayed too far from her. Even from across the room, Persephone had an ethereal glow about her. 

Maybe it was the flashing lights but, to him, none could top her beauty. Her hair, her eyes, her lips, her bubbly personality and, fates, those positively delicious curves. 

He took a large sip of his drink.

Hades wouldn’t lie if he said he wanted to see Persephone in nothing except the ears, tail and collar -- but that’d have to wait for another time. Best he could do was admire from afar. 

Persephone caught him staring and smiled playfully. She was a smart girl and knew almost exactly what he was thinking. She excused herself from her friends, dancing her way through the crowd until she was quickly reunited with her love. 

“Miss me already?” She teased. Her hand caressed his cheek as she swayed slightly to the music. 

“What can I say? I’m lost without you,” Hades responded, a smirk on his lips as he placed his much larger hand over hers. 

Persephone giggled, “You’re just like a puppy. How fitting.” She reached to poke at his dog ears as he towered over her.

She stepped in closer and spoke in a low, sultry voice, “Would the puppy like to dance with the kitty cat?” 

Hades nodded vigorously, downing the rest of his drink before eagerly following the pink goddess. If he didn’t feel like a puppy dog earlier, he sure as hell did now. 

“You don’t have to ask me twice!” 

Persephone smiled and led him to the middle of the dancefloor. They circled each other for a moment, gazes locked. Persephone stepped in close, her hips swaying to the beat of the music as he joined their hands. The two moved in sync, dancing to the beat of the music as if their hearts were one. Hades twirled the goddess in his arms with a small smile on lips, producing another giggle from her once she faced him again. In her eyes, deep and full of life, he could see the love and affection she had for him, along with something else. Hades might’ve recognized it as a mischievous glint, but he wasn’t too sure until the pink goddess turned around and pressed her back against him. They rocked back and forth for a moment, his arms wrapped around her waist as the warmth grew between them. He had been safe for a few minutes, or at least until she ground against his groin. Hades choked on the air in response.

“Oh, you are _evil_ ,” he said breathily. 

“Is that so?” Persephone chuckled, grinding against him once more. “I wouldn’t know.” 

Hades placed his hands on her hips to slow her apparent attack, “W-Who’s the scoundrel now?” 

Persephone cocked her head back with a mischievous little smile. “Well, what are you going to do about it?” She asked in a playful tone. 

Something shifted in Hades completely. He clicked his tongue, eyes turning a shade of red that even rubies couldn’t go up against. He chuckled, face shifting to a malicious grin as he leaned to whisper in Persephone’s ear, “I’m going to take you home and fuck you. How about that?” 

Hades could feel her shiver against him and nod vigorously. The small goddess barely had a chance to say goodbye to Eros before Hades was dragging her out the door.

——-

As soon as they walked in the door, they were on each other. 

Hades picked up Persephone by the waist, pulling her into a fiery kiss. Her dress rode up as her legs wrapped right around his waist, their tongues battling for dominance. Hades squeezed her ass, causing her to gasp and give in. 

He sloppily walked them into the bedroom, costume ears, tails, and collars being tossed to the floor as they made out. Her shoes and his suit jacket had long since been removed by her, her next task being unbuttoning his shirt to reveal the maze of scars all over his chest. The way his scars glowed against his blue skin was akin to that of stars reflecting off of the sea. Persephone truly believed that he was a marvelous God. Persephone moaned as she rolled her hips against his cock, worrying his bottom lip between her teeth.

Hades groaned and broke their heated kiss to set her down and pull the rest of her black dress off of her,  
pausing to admire the sight of her in her black lace bra and panties. 

Hades’ red eyes marveled at the sight, tracing every delicious dip and curve of her body, “Sweet Gaia, you are magnificent.” The bright city lights pouring through the window illuminated the goddess before him. She was the sun, moon, and stars that brightened his world. And the sun never reached the Underworld.

Persephone blushed sheepishly, the previous confidence going away just slightly. “T-Thank you.”

As fast as the words slipped from her lips, her eyes glanced down to his pants, where a sizable bulge was protruding. Her lithe hands cupped the bulge and stroked it slightly, earning a low moan from Hades who bit his lip in anticipation. 

Her eyes met his for a brief moment, the air hot and heavy between them. She worked to unfasten his belt, sinking to her knees in front of him. Hades grabbed hold of the hands placed along the hem of his pants, “Are you sure, Sweetness?” 

Persephone smiled up at him. Even though they’d made it this far, he was still sweet enough to ask for consent. She would always and forever adore him for that. She responded by pulling his pants and boxers down to his ankle and taking his throbbing cock into her hands. She bit her lip, admiring the size as she stroked it gently with Hades shivering under her care. 

The pink goddess met his gaze once more through half-lidded eyes, “Oh, yes.” 

Persephone leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the tip of his cock, before taking him into her mouth. 

“ _Fuck_ , Kore,” he hissed, his eyes rolling back. He shrugged the rest of his shirt off before running a hand through her hair, groaning as she bobbed her head around his shaft. 

Her eyes were shut in concentration, tongue swirling around his shaft as she tasted him. She didn’t have a chance to snag any Halloween candy - this was the next best thing. The little goddess flitted her eyes open, never once breaking eye contact as she licked from base to tip. The heat pooling between her legs ached for attention, and she slipped a finger past her panties and inside her dripping core. 

Persephone audibly moaned and took him her mouth once more, stroking herself at the same pace her head bobbed. 

Hades panted and groaned along with her, hand steady behind her head. An overwhelming pressure built up in his core at the sight of his love pleasuring herself along with him. It was intoxicating. He quickly felt himself growing close and gently pulled himself away from her. 

“Fuck! Not yet, Sweetness.” 

Hades pulled Persephone up from the floor, breathing heavily. She was a bit flustered herself when she stood back up, her hot core dripping in love juices. He gently unclasped her bra, lifting her onto the bed on her hands and knees, following after. 

Hades leaned over her, placing kisses and nibbles down her silky back and relishing the mewls that escaped her lips. He rubbed a digit through the slick moisture of her panties and she gasped. 

Hades growled, “Mm. You’re all wet for me aren’t you?” Persephone whimpered slightly, nodding her head. Hades ripped off her panties and slipped a large finger into her hot sex. 

She cried out in pleasure, nearly falling face flat on the king sized bed as she struggled to keep herself upright. He nipped and lapped at her shoulder, slipping his finger in and out of her at a steady pace as he stretched her. 

“Tell me what you want, Little Goddess,” he whispered huskily in her ear.

In between whimpers and moans, she replied, “Y-you - nngh! - you know what I want!” 

Hades clicked his tongue and shook his head. He slipped a second digit in and Persephone cried out once more. 

“H-Hades! Please!” She whined. 

“Tell me what you want,” he demanded in a darker, heavier tone. His cock burned with the need to be buried inside of her and not once did he slow the pace at which his fingers slipped in and out of her. He showed no mercy. 

Her arms began to shake as she finally mustered up her answer. “A-ah! H-Hades! I want you-,” she managed to get out. “I-I need you! _Please_!” She begged. 

That was all he needed to hear before he positioned himself and slammed inside of her. 

Persephone screamed into a pillow and fell forward as an orgasm rocked through her, Hades letting out a guttural moan as her walls convulsed around him. 

Once she was over her initial wave, he wasted no time in thrusting in and out of her. He began slowly, guiding her hips to meet his before building up a steady rhythm. The room was soon filled with the grunts and moans of their love-making. Persephone arched her back to get a better position, face down as she rocked back against him. It pushed him deeper inside of her - the action earning cries of pleasure from the both of them. 

Hades picked up his pace, lacing his much larger hands with hers as he slammed into her. Her moans quickened, a white hot fire building up inside her - ever ready to burst as her walls tightened around him once more. Hades took that cue to reach one arm under her, violently rubbing her clit until her release. 

Persephone screamed Hades' name as she came, shaking violently as electric waves of pleasure rolled through her along with Hades' continued pillage. He, too, was close, and the pool of heat building up in his core was set off by her eventful orgasm. After a few more deep, hard thrusts, Hades pulled out with a satisfying pop, coming all over Persephone’s lower back before falling over to the side of her. Persephone cried out and collapsed on the bed, body still shaking from the after-shock of intense pleasure. 

They both laid there, panting, slick with sweat and love-juices from their passionate night. It took them a minute to catch their breath, especially Persephone. Once everything calmed, Hades got up to retrieve a towel. Upon returning, Hades cleaned both himself and the pink goddess up. 

“Wow…” She managed to say. 

He grinned, wrapping his arms around the pink goddess, pulling her close and pulling the sheets up to cover them. Persephone scooted closer to lay her head on his firm chest, sighing happily as he pressed a sweet kiss to her forehead.

“I hope I wasn’t too rough?” Hades asked, worry laced in his voice while he looked down at her. She was busy lazily tracing the vast amount of scars that appeared all over his blue body.

He could feel her lift up a little, shaking her head. “What? No,” she mumbled. She leaned in close for a soft kiss, pulling away to press their foreheads together. “It was amazing, silly.” 

Hades' face split into a grin, “Well, in that case-“ Proud that he did well, he attacked her with an onslaught of peppered kisses. Persephone squeaked in surprise, breaking out into a fit giggles as he went for her neck.

“Hey, t-that tickles!” She managed to get out, playfully whacking his chest to get him to stop. He eventually did, grabbing hold of the hand that was hitting him and laughing with her. 

They settled back down, relaxing in the warm embrace of each other’s arms. Cozy, secure, and safe, they laid in a serene quiet for a few moments. Just enjoying each other’s company.

Persephone was beginning to doze until she giggled, breaking the silence. “Happy Halloween, Hades,” the pink goddess whispered.

Hades smiled, half asleep himself. Halloween night had been very eventful, indeed.

“Happy Halloween, Sweetness.”


End file.
